


Songs Sensing Love

by sourwolfz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Cuddling, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Lydia using her banshee skills for good, M/M, SADNESS WARNING?, and sterek feelings, but it evolves into stiles saving the day, derek cries, hand holding, i dont like ti, idk it starts off with, its sad, laura and derek feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfz/pseuds/sourwolfz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'a fic where Lydia’s banshee powers really evolve into talking to those who are dead. I want Lydia to be able to communicate to the other side. I want Lydia to be powerful enough to materialize someone’s spirit for a brief amount of time, enough for a chat...That’s how Derek sees his dead sister for the first time in years. '</p><p>OR</p><p>A thing in which Lydia manages to communicate with a dead Laura Hale and gets her to talk to a dying Derek. Stiles gets involved somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs Sensing Love

**Author's Note:**

> http://badmooonrising.tumblr.com/post/93894453820/you-know-what-i-want-i-want-to-write-a-fic-where
> 
> ^^this is the post I was inspired by. I butchered it and I am sorry. I am incapable of writing a fic that does not somehow involve Sterek. I'm sorry and also not sorry at all.
> 
> also yes hello this is the first fic i've had the balls to post pls be nice and give compliments and constructive criticism

At first, Lydia thought he was dead. Her heart skipped a beat and she was reminded of a time when she did not know about her powers. A time when she would be drawn to the dead when it was already too late to save them.

The pack had been looking for Derek once more when Lydia decided to get some space. She knew it was stupid to go out and drive on her own what with all the supernatural bullshit that had hit Beacon Hills in the past _week_ alone but she left anyway. She just left and started walking.

She stopped when she heard a voice. A voice singing a song she didn't know. She closed her eyes and started walking again, focusing on the sound. A few minutes had passed when the singing stopped. Lydia braced herself and opened her eyes. Ahead of her, slumped against a wall and motionless, was Derek. Dead, she thought. 

Slowly, she made her way over to him and pressed the pads of her fingers onto the inside of his wrist. She pushed gently to feel for his pulse and let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding when she felt one. She slipped her one hand into the dying man's and reached for her phone with the other when the singing started up once more.

It was clearer. As if the voice wasn't just in her head this time. 

She dropped the phone and took Derek's hand in both of hers. She shut out everything but the weight of Derek's hand in hers and the melancholy tone of the voice. It felt so absurd and _right_ and unlike anything else she'd ever felt before when her own voice joined in with the singing of the tune against her will. 

_Lightness cascade over dark_   
_Bravery from deep in your heart_   
_Hear the voice of reason_   
_In silence, find a meaning_

_Screams sensing blood_   
_Songs sensing love_   
_Hear the voice of ending_   
_Departed's lost words sending_

Lydia's voice broke off as she opened her eyes once more. On the other side of Derek was a woman with dark curls, dressed in all white and looking just as shocked as Lydia felt.

"Laura? Laura Hale?" Lydia questioned. She felt weak and drained of her power, but there was no mistaking that it was Derek's sister.

Laura nodded in affirmation and Lydia smiled. Finally, she'd done something. 

'Thank you, Lydia.'

\---

Derek had pretty much let go of all hope that he would be saved when a light shone down on him. It felt like he was using all of his strength just to lift his eyelids but the pain was completely forgotten when he saw the source of the bright glow.

Above him, floating, was Laura. She looked radiant, without imperfection and beautiful but above all, sad. To say Derek was speechless would be an understatement. She moved to sit down beside him and took his hand in her own. Derek glanced over at Lydia who was still holding his other hand. He was unable to move, let alone speak, but she seemed to understand what he needed. She nodded, holding back tears, and Derek knew it was real. 

"Derek, honey. Listen to me. I need you to listen okay?" Laura said in a whisper, bringing Derek's attention back to her. He managed a nod and squeezed her hand. 

"I am so proud of you. I am so so so unbelievably proud of you and how far you have come. You have made mistakes but you come back fighting every time and you are such a good person, der." Laura spoke quickly. 

Derek understood. It had been so long since he'd seen her and he had so much he wanted to say back, but he just wasn't strong enough. He hadn't even noticed he'd been crying until his sister lifted a hand and carefully wiped away some tears. He only felt more tears rush out at the contact. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I'm sorry I left you on your own. I wish I could have been there for you. I saw you crying and I wanted nothing more than to hold you and tell you it'll be okay but I couldn't and I'm so sorry, Derek. I love you so much and I've missed you. You- you were my best friend. You were my brother and my best friend and I-. I need you to hold on for me okay. Hold on right now, Der. Don't you dare fucking die because you have got so much good coming your way. You have so much ahead of you and you need to please just-" Laura came to a stop there. She inhaled deeply, trying and failing to hold back tears.

"It's..." Derek croaked. Laura lifted her gaze to meet his, hope shining in her eyes. "It's..okay."

Laura collapsed onto him at that, resting her head on his chest and letting the painful sobs out. Derek buried his face into her hair and cried with her. He tried to go through in his head what he would say next but-

"DEREK!" a familiar voice called out. Derek felt his heart clench at the sound of Stiles' worry.

Laura raised her head and Derek watched as a knowing smile formed on her face. He had no time to register it or her disappearing from on top of him to beside him before a pair of cold hands pressed against his cheeks. 

"Please" Stiles begged.

He blacked out to the sound of Laura saying she loved him.

\---

Derek woke up to a mouthful of fangs and someone holding his hand. He breathed in his surroundings. It smelt like safety and home. His fangs receded.

"Laura?" he asked. He was hit with the scent of disappointment and dejection. 

"I'm sorry, Derek. It's me, Stiles. Laura is gone." Stiles informed.

Derek said nothing as Stiles slid closer to him and held him. He just wept.

\---

"What happened? Why am I still alive?" Derek demanded as soon as he awoke once more. He was lying flush against Stiles, with the boys arms holding him close.

Stiles startled out of his daydream but kept his grip on Derek. 

"Hi. Well, um. I...I kind of saved you? That's what Satomi said any-"

"How? Why?" Derek inquired forcefully. Stiles let go when he registered Derek's anger. 

"No." He said, standing up and starting to pace. "Don't do that, Derek. Don't act like I'm not allowed to care about you.Don't you dare go back into that **everything is my fault and I deserve nothing good** mindset."

Derek felt a wave of hurt and chose to ignore it.

"I did it because I care. I care too fucking much and that's how I saved you. I care too fucking much." Stiles came to a halt and looked at the werewolf sat up in the bed. Derek refused to meet his gaze so he sighed and walked towards the door.

"Stiles. " Derek mumbled. "Wait."

Stiles obeyed, standing by the door but turned away from the man. Derek stood up and stumbled a bit, prompting Stiles to run over and help steady him. Once he'd regained his balance, Derek looked up at the boy. He heard his heart skip a beat and noticed they're faces were now only inches apart. Stiles hands felt hot on his hips.

"I'm sorry. What do you mean?" Derek murmured, locking eyes with Stiles. He felt scared but safe and it was exhilarating. 

"I care about you. I care so much. Too much." Stiles whispered. Derek studied his hazel eyes and how his pupils dilated. He raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"I'm kind of not really as human as we all thought. I..Do you remember how Deaton said I have a spark? And how I manipulated the mountain ash?" Derek nodded. "Well apparently, I can access that spark. I'm a druid. Like Deaton and Morrell. I just have to will something to happen with all of my strength and it... happens. That's pretty much it. I mean, it has to be pretty big stuff. It wouldn't work if I just wanted a pizza or something which kind of sucks but...yeah." 

"So. You wanted me alive and back to normal."

"Now you're alive and back to normal. Yeah."

"Wow."

"I know."

Neither of them really knew what to say after that. So Derek snaked his arms around Stiles' waist and pulled him into a hug. He nuzzled into Stiles' neck, taking in the soft scent of _us_ and cinnamon and home. Stiles copied his actions and held on as tightly as he possibly could. 

Derek took in a deep breath and pulled back soon after, much to Stiles' disappointment. He went to take a step back when Derek stopped him with a hand on the small of his back to tug Stiles' body back and flush against his own. 

"Is it okay... for me to kiss you?" Derek whispered. Stiles lifted his hand up to Derek's cheek as his eyes widened almost comically. He nodded enthusiastically. 

And then they were kissing. It was phenomenal. They kissed like nothing else mattered and it filled the silence. Said more than either of them would ever have been able to manage. It said thank you.

\---

Time passed and they made their way back to the bed. They kissed lazily for a while and then they just held each other close. 

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Derek asked, interrupting the soft silence when he felt Stiles beginning to fall asleep. "I need to make sure you aren't a psychotic murderer before I take this any further" Stiles chuckled and Derek preened at the sound.

"Of course you can, sourwolf. How about brunch tomorrow?" 

"Sounds perfect."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u pls follow me on the tumble  
> sourwolfz.tumblr.com


End file.
